Wings
by I Am The Kabby
Summary: One night Dean and Wings (Castiel) get drunk at a bar. Wings ends up losing a bet to Dean and the next night has to face up to it. Only one problem: After Naiomi, he's not very good with a master, even if it's for two nights.
1. Chapter 1

In this story I'm going to refer to Castiel as Wings because I like calling him that. If you want to read it as Cas or Castiel that's good too, but in this story he is known as Wings.

Thanks for reading this story and please review!

\\(-.-)/

"Dammit, Cas! Would you stop doing that?" Wings looked confused. "Stop doing what?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Flapping your wings and just suddenly 'appearing'. You need to stop that."

"But I'm an _angel._ I fly, Dean. That's what my wings are for."

"I don't care. Just stop doing it."

"Hey, guys," Sam joined the conversation. "I uh, I got a case. If you're interested."

"Where?" Dean asked. "Ah, in South Dakota. A dog apparently went wild, and his eyes turned red. He attacked his best friend and almost killed him had someone not seen him and called 911."

"Well what's wierd about that, aside from the red eyes?"

"The fact that he was glowing with fire and unharmed afterwards was a pretty clear sign of EMF to me."

"Damn," Dean whispered. Wings came up into the group. "Excellent. I'll meet you two there." he turned to leave but Dean grabbed his wrist. "If you're comin' you're comin' with us. No space teleports, all right?" Wings squirmed, but Dean's grip was strong. Being an angel, he could sense emotions coming from other people. Dean's hand on his wrist was not just frustation, and the other electromatical impulses coming from him made him feel uncomfortable but he wanted it all the same. Dean's voice snapped him back to reality.

"All right?" He nodded and looked at the ground. "Get in the car, then." Dean released his wrist and Wings made for the front, hoping Sam wouldn't notice.

"Excuse you," Sam said. Wings looked at him innocently. "Out."

He got in the back seat, very unwillingly, and rode with them to South Dakota.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was some damn good fighting back there, Sam," Dean commented to his brother as he, Sam, and Wings walked back to the Chevy.

"What about me?" Wings complained as he was literally thrown into the backseat. "Ow! Watch the wings!" Neither Winchester paid attention to his complaints. Sam said, "I'm tired. let's stop the Motel up here, and we can continue tomorrow." Dean flipped his blinker. "Sure thing, Sammy."

They pulled into the parking lot. Sam ordered a room while Dean and Wings waited. Dean leaned over to Wings and said, "Why not you and me go to a bar tonight. While Sam's resting."

"I don't know, Dean..."

"Come on! Lighten up. How long's it been sice you've even been to a bar?"

"...A while..."

"Exactly! Come on, it'll be fun." They followed Sam to the room and Dean claimed his bed. Sam lay down and was out. Wings looked at Dean, and Dean looked at Wings.

"Alright," Wings finally agreed.

They snuck out of the motel and drove to a nearby bar. "I'm buying," Dean said.

~An Hour Later~

_Clikityclicktyclick_

"Wow, Cas, you suuuure you'll win our bet?" Dean took another swing at his drink. Wings, with both his coats off, tie tied around his head, and somehow managed a pair of sunglasses, glared at Dean. "Of course! You know, let's bet it for _two_ nights." Dean looked suprised, but agreed to it all the same. "Whatever you say, Cas," he said. Wings smirked. "That's how it'll be for the next two nights."

~Driving Back To The Motel~

"Plleeeaaasseee Dean, man, my man, don' make meeeeee..."

"Hahaha! Too bad fooorr yyyoouu, Cas, yoooouu agreed to it."

"Mmmoonneyy I caann doo for you Nead... Dean..."

"Noooppee! Heehee!"

They stumbled out of the car and up to thier room. "Shhuzh," Dean said, "Sammyz slyypping. Hahaha!" They burst into laughter, then quieted down and went inside. "Hheeerre, I'll write it dooown for you Cas, soo yoou can remeberz..." He wrote it down. "Signs it," he demanded, and Wings obliged. Dean got into bed and patted the space beside him. "Come on in, Caz." He in turn climbed in, and they fell asleep against each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Wings woke up.

Which was strange, because he was an angel and he didn't sleep.

And what was even stranger was that he was in a motel bed.

With Dean.

He had his arms wrapped around the angel like a teddy bear, and was holding him close- much closer than Wings would've liked. He tried to squirm out of the grip, but Dean sighed and pulled him closer. A few minutes like this passed before he heard a soft chuckling from the other side of the room. He looked over and saw Sam reading a yellow sticky note. He saw Wings awake and quietly, so as not to wake Dean, brought it over for him to read. Wings was horrified at what he saw.

(Here is a dialouge of the note in not drunk speak.)

_I, Castiel, agree to losing the bet and now Dean Winchester shall be my new master for two nights._

_Signed, Castiel._

"Quick, throw it away!" He yelled at Sam, only to forget that Dean was sleeping. Unfortunaltely the human chose this time to wake up, probably because of that yell.

"Wha? Throw what away?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up, taking in his surroundings. He looked at Wings, sitting in bed beside him. "Cas?" He saw the piece of paper Sam was holding. "Whazzat?" Sam showed it to him, but not before there was much scrambling between the three of them. Finally Dean emerged from the pile holding the note he read it and looked at Wings.

"You actually agreed to this," he said.

Wings nodded meekly.

"And you signed it."

He nodded again.

Dean broke into a satistic grin. "Alright!"

Wings was horrified. "No, Dean, please! You're not serious!"

"You bet I am, cowboy."

"Dean..."

"You agreed to it, and I did too."

"Um, if it helps," Sam said, "You _were_ dunk last night."

"How do you know?" Angel and human spoke at once.

"Well, when you came back last night, you guys woke me up and I was about to slap you when I realized you were drunk. You guys fell asleep and I've been awake for about an hour."

"Oh."

There was nothing more said about the topic until that night. After Sam and Dean got back to the motel after some burgers, Sam got his own room in case they were going out drunk again. Dean quitely entered his room, where Castiel was preening his wings.

_Preening his wings._

Dean stood in the doorway, and then after getting over the shock quietly closed the door and sat down on his bed, trying his best not to disturb the angel.

The wings were probably over 40 feet long, but in the cramped space of the motel room they were half that size. They were a beautiful black color, shimmering and shining. With every move he made to clean them, they seemed shinier than before. He would often come across a loose feather and gently pull it out and add it to a pile. Every time that happened the wings would ruffle slightly and when that happened the feathers all seemed to be a moving black sea. Dean sat watching for the longest time until the angel deemed his wings to be preened and Dean saw them slowly fading. Wanting them to never leave, he cried out, "No! Wait!"

In alarm the wings popped back up and Castiel turned around holding the angel blade to Dean's throat. Dean was forced back on his bed with the blade too close for comfort. After a moment Wings realized who it was and withdrew. Dean sat back up and watched the wings on his friend's back, moving in perfect persicion. 'Wow," he breathed, though he had not meant to speak aloud.

In turn Wings moved against the back wall, looking at Dean in terror. He cautiously came closer.

"Don't be afraid, Cas," he said. The angel still seemed terrified and buried his face in a wing. "What is it, Cas?" He looked behind him. There was nothing there and he turned back to Cas. He sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He shuffled away and Dean followed. "Hey," he said gently. "Look at me." Wings turned his head the smallest amount to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Wings hesitated before answering. "You don't like them," he whispered, and he hid them from sight. Dean laughed. "What, your wings?" The angel nodded. "Cas, that's not true. I've never seen your wings before this. They're _amazing._ Why would you think I don't like them?"

"Because I was preening them in your room. I made a mess."

"Actually, no, I was watching you. I think it was so cool the way you did that."

Wings looked up. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "Really." There was a moment's pause. "Can... can I see them?" He asked. In his eyes there was a clear sign of _no no no no no no no no no no no _but he sighed and said, "Yes. But it's only because I have to do what you say for two nights." He stood up. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He stood up with him. Dean blinked and there were suddenly wings on Castiel's back.

_"Wow."_ Castiel's wings were even more beautiful from the front. Earlier he had been sitting down, so Dean hadn't seen the full expasnsion, but there was more room when he was standing up, so Dean saw the entirety of them.

Castiel looked down in shame. "Hey, don't be like that. They're amazing, Cas." He walked behind the angel. Right between Castiel's vessel's shoulderblades, two wings grew out. He walked back to face Cas. "How come they're black?" He asked. "I thought angels were supposed to have white wings."

"Some angels have white wings. It really depends on the angel. Like you humans: your genetic code determines what hair color you have. It's the same kind of thing, only with angels," he answered. "So do you like them?"

"Hell yeah, I like them. They... they're so... I don't know, they're just...Wow."

"I don't often let anyone see them."

"Yeah, I gathered." Dean walked around him once more. "Cas?"

"Um, yes, Dean?"

"Can I touch them?"

The wings fluttered self-consiously. "Well..."

"You have to do what I say, remember?"

"It's just... I don't let anyone touch them but me. And that's only when I'm preening them."

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Well... all-allright. But... No-one has ever touched them before. Except me. So I'm not sure what-" He was cut off by a silent gasp coming out of his own mouth. Dean petted his feathers, unaware of Castiel's reaction. They were as smooth as silk but smoother, and they were softer than anything Dean had ever felt. He ran his hand along the top- a bone?- and Castiel shuddered visibly. He stopped, thinking the angel was in pain.

"You okay, Cas?"

Castiel took a moment to gather himself and said, "Yes, Dean. Please...Please don't stop."

Dean shrugged. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Being here, with Cas, on the bed even, made Dean happier than he had ever remembered. He was _certainly _happier here than with his father.

He sensed Cas was close. Touching his wings was just like sex for him. He stopped and turned to Cas. The angel whimpered at the loss. "Do you like it when I touch those wings of yours, Cas?" He refused to meet Dean's eyes, but nodded. "I can't hear a nod," Dean said. Castiel sighed. "Y-Yes, Dean..." Immediately Dean was on top of Castiel, the angel struggling, but was pinned down by his wings. He planted a few kisses on his neck, then said in a low, menacing tone, "That's _not_ my name right now. What's my name?" Castiel furiously shook his head. In response Dean stroked the small bump he had found amongst the feathers. Castiel's eyes shot wide open, and he arched his back. "Those are... extemely _sensitive_..." He managed between gasps. "Do you like that? Want more?" Cas hesitated, then nodded. Dean stopped, and Cas looked at him. Dean leaned in closer. "Then what's my _name_?" he ran his hand along the bump, back and forth. Cas was practically screaming with delight. When Dean stopped, there was a noticable tent in his pants. "Tell me my name, Cas. I want to hear you say it." He ran his hand along it one more time. "Ma-Master..." Castiel managed to get the words out. "Good," Dean said, but stopped. He touched his nose with Castiel's and stared into those beautiful blue eyes. He would've _loved_ to get his way with Cas right then, but he was the master. Not yet. Blue eyes met green. Dean took off Castiel's trenchcoat and made quick work of the suit jacket and his shirt.

Dean took off his own shirt and straddled Castiel. The angel could only be helpless as Dean reached out to his wings. Dean lightly sroked a feather, making Castiel buck under him. "Woah, not too fast there," Dean reprimanded. Castiel looked at him with begging eyes, but Dean wouldn't relent. Finding another small nub, Dean squeezed it. The results were what Dean had hoped for. Castiel's wings fluttered, but Dean held them down. Cas muttered Dean's name over and over again while using his strength reserves to make sure he didn't release. Dean hadn't given him permission, so he couldn't release.

"D-Deaan..." Castiel moaned. Dean leaned close, interrupting the moan. "That's _not_ my name," he snarled viciously. Castiel opened his eyes. He looked like a hurt puppy. "I'm sorry," he said. "Please, I'm sorry..." Dean sat back with a satisfied smile. "Good boy," he said. He ran his hand along the feathery appendages, making Castiel buck and shudder and moan. Dean took off thier pants and boxers, and Castiel's cock was already leaking with pre-cum. Dean chuckled. He grabbed a bottle of lub off the table and rubbed some all over his cock. Slowly he entered Castiel while rubbing and squeezing his wings, making the sensations unbearable for the angel. He begged Dean for release, but he had not said yes, so he could not.

Dean loved being inside Cas. He was so tight, and his passage was trying to rid itself of him. Dean began thrusting inside Cas, moaning. He was so close... he wanted Cas to see him release first. Cas' passage was so amazingly tight and perfect. Dean could feel himself getting closer. Finally on a last thrust Dean came inside the angel, cum leaking out. Riding the wave he grabbed Cas' wings and the angel came next.

"That… That was _amazing_, Dean…" Cas said. "That's not my name…" Dean panted with the angel wrapped in his arms.

"We should do this more often."

_Fin_


End file.
